Supermarket
Supermarket is a mission in Joe's Adventures. This mission is given by Eddie Scarpa "Eddie got a line on some big money coming out of one of those, what the fuck are they called again... supermarkets. You know, the big deli's the girl's hang out in. These girls musta spent a shitload there 'cause he said there's gonna be a big cash transfer, biggest he's seen all year. Tony and me gotta get down there and grab it. I figure this is gotta be easy money. Couple of pissed of broads and screaming kids, how hard can it be?" Walkthrough This the second story mission in Joe's Adventures so again, there's no score or time limit. Together, Joe and Tony Balls set out to rob Maxwell's supermarket and as you can guess, things don't go as planned. When you start you'll be in the supermarket with several guards firing at you and Tony. Where you're standing makes poor cover so run forward a bit and get behind the short wall then wait for the innocent bystanders to clear out. Kill the four or five guards here, then run further back to the deli area where you'll have a few guards below and a few more above to take out. When it's clear follow Tony up the stairs to the office and a short cut-scene will play, once it's done you'll see the store filling up with police. While Tony is busy beating the store manager to open the safe, Joe needs to fend off the cops to buy him time. There is a Kar98k and a M1 Garand to the left and right of you should you need them. Begin killing off the police, paying careful attention to the upper walkways on both the left and right sides of the store. You'll also want to keep an eye on the office window to your right, they may make their way up there and from that distance their shots will be fatal. After a few waves of cops, the electricity will be cut and SWAT will move in. These guys wear armor and are much more difficult to kill. Tony will have gotten the safe open and suggest you get moving so follow him through the office door. Playboy magazine #11 is located here. Just before you head down the stairs there is a sandwich setting on the desk to the left if you need health and you'll also get an auto-save at this point. When you're ready go out and down the back stairs, sticking to the left wall, and take cover. When Tony opens the overhead door begin killing the SWAT officers, be ready because one may rush back into your area spraying bullets as he comes. Try to get head shots, their body armor can withstand a tremendous amount of bullets. Clear out the ones immediately ahead then move into the store and take cover by the fist shelf. Keep and eye on those upper walkways as before and keep taking them out until there are none left. When the area's clear run up to the cherry red Potomac Indian on the left side of the store and you'll automatically get in and begin driving off. When you regain control crash through any police in the way and follow the GPS. You'll most likely encounter a few road blocks, just crash through them and keep driving toward the safe zone. The thing to keep in mind is that you'll probably get a few tires shot out along the way so slow down well in advance when you need to turn a corner or you'll just slide right through it. You don't need to loose the cops, once you get to the safe zone just jump out and quickly activate it to end the mission and watch the final cut-scene. Notes *After the ending cut-scene you'll be back on the street where the safe zone was, you'll still have your wanted level and the area will be swarming with police so be ready to make a quick escape before the cops see you. *Completing this mission opens up missions for Rocco, the first of which will be Bet on That where you can get the coveted Delizia Grandeamerica. Trivia *Throughout the supermarket there's posters telling shoppers that they can win a cherry red Smith Mainline, yet the car on display in the store, the one you escape in, is a cherry red Potomac Indian. * If the player goes to the location of the supermarket in the original Mafia II game, it's a warehouse. Supermarket_mission_screen.png|Joe and Tony doing some shopping. MafiaII supermarket 01.jpg|Opening scene of Supermarket mission. MafiaII supermarket 02.jpg|Joe dealing with the cops. MafiaII Supermarket 03.jpg|Tony and Joe in the supermarket office. MafiaII supermarket 04.jpg|Introducing Rocco to Joe. Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Joe's Adventures Missions Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay